Never Be The Same
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: "Damon," she barely whispered, and he placed this hand on the side of her neck, almost grounding her to the moment, giving her the courage to continue because even if she was older and stronger than the eldest Salvatore she never felt safer than when she was with him. "I'm being hunted." Damon/OC. One shot. Complete. Mature readers only.


**Quick author's note: In this one shot, Damon never had more than friendship feelings towards Elena and Enzo was the one who did the torturing. He is just a sadistic vamp. This will include sex (consensual and non-con) and torture scenes so if this is not your cup of tea then please don't read, no hard feelings, but there will be a comforting Damon. Let me know what you think :)**

 **Never Be The Same**

Knocking on the large wooden door of the boarding house, Mallory anxiously awaited for someone to answer. She wasn't even sure if they were going to be here but when she saw the blue Mustang in the driveway she knew her chances were pretty good. A woman she never thought she'd see again opened the door.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked, curiously, and without the attitude her tone usually held.

Mallory stared at her a moment trying to figure out what was going on when Stefan appeared behind the brunette. Confusion washed over his face for a brief moment before it was replaced by a genuine smile. "Mal! What are you doing here?!"

"I thought Mystic Falls was the perfect vacation spot," she teased, the smile falling from her face when she couldn't step over the threshold.

Stefan realizing the issue turned to the brunette, "Elena, this is an old friend of ours." When Elena still looked a little hesitant he continued, "This is Lexi's sister."

"Please, come in," Elena stepped aside, not sure if she trusted any vampires besides the Salvatores and Caroline but if Stefan said it was okay then she wasn't going to argue.

Finally in the boarding house, Mallory gave Stefan a big hug, before turning back to the brunette, "So, your name is Elena?" The brunette nodded with a smile at her question. "Uh huh," Mallory mumbled, glancing over to Stefan for an explanation but the brunette was more clever than she thought.

"You knew Katherine," Elena realized as the small group made their way into the living room, Stefan pouring them drinks. Mallory accepted the tumbler he handed to her as she studied Elena. If she looked hard enough there were slight differences but anyone that knew Katherine wouldn't take the time to care. Elena broke her out of her thoughts as she started again, "I'm sorry what happened to your sister. I didn't know her for very long but she was nice."

Mallory was about to finish off her drink but the tumbler hadn't made it to her lips, almost slamming it down on the table next to her she seethed, "What?"

"Mal-" Stefan had tried to explain but before he could get the words out he was pinned against the wall, Mallory's hand locked around his throat in an iron grasp that had no sign of ever letting up.

"Don't forget who is older, Stefan. I'm stronger than you. I'm only going to ask you one time. What happened to Lexi?" Elena had moved closer to them and Mallory tightened her hold. "Elena, I wouldn't think of trying to play hero right now."

"She came to visit for my birthday last year…"

"And I staked her," Damon finished, walking in on the scene in front of him, surprised not only to see Mallory but of the guilt of the action starting to affect him now that she was there. "What are you doing here, Mal?"

She released the hold she had on Stefan and Elena rushed over to him. Mallory ran a hand through her hair trying to take in the information. Not only was her sister dead but killed by the one person she thought she could always count on. "I was looking for you."

Damon stared at her memories from their past pushing to the front of his mind.

 _He took her face in his hands and pressed their lips together with such force and determination it was as if his life depended on it. He pulled back his hands still on her face and a little breathless almost asking permission. Mallory didn't think twice about throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him back into her for another knee weakening kiss that she had been craving for so long._

 _He walked in the room enough to kick the door shut behind him and led them over to the bed, never once coming up for air as their tongues danced around in each other's mouths fighting for more. She pushed his thick leather jacket over his broad shoulders and let it fall the floor before he pulled her shirt over her head and skillfully unhooked her bra with one hand._

 _When the back of Mallory's knees hit the edge of the bed she fell backwards with Damon standing between her legs. The look of lust in his eyes was stronger than she had ever seen as he undid her belt buckle and removed her pants before letting his drop to the floor as well. He knelt on the carpeted floor, planting small teasing kisses on the inside of her thighs and working his way up her hip to her belly button stopping for a few minutes to suck on her breast while he twirled the other nipple between his callused fingers. She inhaled deeply as the desire for him to be inside grew by the second and when he moved up to the side of her neck, biting it softly in the spot he remembered all too well, she turned her head to give him better access and had to grip the comforter in her hands to control herself causing it to tear. Damon found his way to her mouth again and she ground her hips upwards, feeling his erection through his boxers while her hands roamed from his back to his muscular arms. She must have teased him enough because he sat up for a minute to remove his boxers and rip her thong off of her hips before carelessly tossing it behind him. He entered her slow and cautious as a tease seeing if he could get her to beg for it but her only answer was to wrap her legs around him, letting him go deeper than she thought was possible. When they both finished she laid wrapped in his arms, content for the first time in a long time._

"Why?" Damon questioned and when Mallory didn't answer he continued, "Don't go acting like you cared about your sister. She's been dead," he smirked at his wording, "well, dead dead for over a year and you didn't even know. When was the last time you actually talked to her?"

"Damon," Stefan tried to take control over the situation.

Mallory put her hand up, "No, Stef, he's right. I haven't talked to her in years. Not since she got me to turn my humanity back on and I hated her for it. For making me feel every little thing…" she trailed off and she saw Damon look away. "But she is… _was_ …my sister." Moving closer to Damon, she asked, "Why did you do it?"

Forgetting that anyone else was in the room except the two of them Damon got lost in her emerald eyes staring at him. He thought about lying for a moment just so that she wouldn't feel the pain his words were going to bring her but Mallory deserved the truth. When he had staked Lexi it was to get the council off the suspicion of the brothers and to gain the trust of the sheriff, he hadn't once thought about Mal and now that she was standing in front of him he felt the guilt slamming down on his chest.

"I needed to kill a vampire," he started, never once breaking his eye contact. He owed her that much. "She was there."

Mallory stood there, wanting nothing more than to run away from boarding house and never look back. She wanted to apologize to her sister for not making amends before her passing. She wanted to go get _very_ drunk but instead she just stood there because the emotion of losing her sister was nothing compared to the fear that was still sitting in the pit of her stomach.

Stefan and Elena left, leaving Damon and Mallory to talk alone and while she was happy that she finally had Damon to herself she wasn't exactly sure how he was going to react to what she was about to say.

"Damon," she barely whispered, and he placed this hand on the side of her neck, almost grounding her to the moment, giving her the courage to continue because even if she was older and stronger than the eldest Salvatore she never felt safer than when she was with him. "I'm being hunted."

"By who?"

She swallowed hard, doing her best not to fall apart right there, "Enzo."

Damon laughed, actually laughed in her face, because there was no way in hell that it could be true. His hand fell from her neck and he stepped around her in search of the bourbon. He grabbed the bottle not bothering to pour it in a glass, after a long pull he answered. "You're hallucinating, or drunk, or both because he's dead, Mal, has been for over sixty years now."

"That's what I thought too," she snatched the bottle out of his hands, letting the liquid slide down her throat with ease before he grabbed it back. "I was at this little hole in the wall bar in Chicago and he was just there, staring at me, and when I went to see if it was really him he was gone."

"Because it wasn't really him!"

Mallory flinched at the volume but continued, "He followed me for months never saying anything, never letting me get close enough to question him, until…" she trailed off, listening for a second to see if she could hear Elena and Stefan because if she could hear them, he could her, but she was met with silence. "He attacked me, tried to kill me and if the damn stake had been an inch to the right he would have. I was sure he was just going to pull it out and try again but he just smiled saying he wanted me to suffer like he did." Damon tossed the bottle against the fireplace in anger causing the flames to grow with the added accelerant. She came up behind him and rested her head on the back of his shoulder knowing he was reliving the same memories she was. "Damon, I can't go through that again."

Turning his back to the fire, he took her face in his hands, "He's not going to touch you. I'll keep you safe."

 **X-X-X**

It wasn't the first time Mallory had been in Damon's bed, it certainly wouldn't be the last, but it was the first time she didn't feel safe. She knew he would do whatever he had to but she worried it wouldn't be enough. It took copious amounts of alcohol for her to even be able to consider sleep but when she did it was full of nightmares from the past.

 _Music blared throughout the house, the volume vibrating the thin paned glass. The only light on in the whole place was a single light bulb swinging by a wire in the middle of the room. The shadows of the room danced around like hell's deviants trying to get a hold of her soul. A mirror hung above her so that even when her body went numb she could still see his beautiful destruction. Cemented walls with its chipped paint enclosed the room she was being kept in. The mattress she laid on was polluted with years of the tortured vampires before her._

 _Her once styled hair was a tangled, matted mess that hung lifelessly around her face. The makeup she wore was smudged and trickled down her cheeks appearing as if they were tattooed tears. Her clothes were in shreds in a pile on the floor leaving her exposed. She'd run her tongue over her dry cracked lips hoping for even an ounce of relief but the attempts were useless._

 _Enzo came down the stairs and stood outside of the room for a moment taking in the sight before him. Her arms were above her head and bound together with an old telephone wire. Each of her legs had chains secured around them and attached to the adjacent walls, spreading her apart for him. There wasn't one inch he didn't know, didn't touch, didn't torture. He glanced over to see a spider scurrying up the wall and he walked over letting the fuzzy arachnid crawl into his hand._

 _He crouched down next to her, placing the spider on her snow white stomach and watching as her whole body went rigid in fear. The spider slowly crept up her torso, each step causing her body to shake despite her trying to stay perfectly still, until it stopped over her heart. It was the perfect image and one he wouldn't soon forget._

 _Mallory's whimpering was like music to his ears but just observing her torment would never be enough. He scooped the spider into his hand and released it on the floor where it scurried out into the hallway. He brandished his knife, the tip glistening in the low light, and slowly slid it from cheek to cheek drawing a sickening smile on her face._

 _Crouching next to her, he sliced across both breasts, littering her chest with alternating long and short cuts as if creating a masterpiece. All except the place over her heart where he traded the knife for a stake and carved an exact replica of the spider that had been sitting there moments ago. The screams were all the same, it didn't matter who he took or what he decided to do with that particular vampire, he fed off their fear. Mesmerized by the blood, he was almost in a trance as it seeped into the mattress below her mixing with stale blood of his previous toys._

 _The distinct aroma of sin coating her body had his mouth watering and he ran his thumb along the stake before sticking it in his mouth to get his first taste. That one drop was enough to ignite the spark in his soul and make him crave more. He leaned over, sinking his teeth into one of her breasts the metallic taste from the cuts flooding his mouth and coating his teeth making him appear as if he were a wild animal. He didn't want to simply kill her, torture her body, he needed to crucify her._

 _Her body trembled, whether it be from fear or pain, as he used his finger to draw patterns in the blood tracing it down to the most sensitive area of her body._

" _Please…" she pathetically begged like he would ever listen to her._

" _Hey!" Damon struggled from his restraints, having just regained consciousness again. "Don't you touch her! I will kill you!" He screamed, pulling with all his might but he couldn't get free and was forced to watch._

" _No, no, no, no, no!" She screamed as he rose from the bed, unclasping his belt and letting his pants fall around his ankles._

 _With her blood still on his hand Enzo stroked himself a few times, his eyes taking in every inch of her. He positioned himself between her legs and ran his dick up and down her slit coating it with blood before ramming into her. He growled in frustration as he thrust into her again. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, flinging droplets of blood onto the wall behind her as fresh tears streaked down her cheeks._

" _I'm going to kill you!" Damon threatened, never once stopping as he tried to free himself._

 _Enzo's hand secured around her throat to keep her from springing back from his intrusion as he increased his pace fully intent on ripping the bitch into two. Her eyes started to flutter and he let up on the pressure on her neck enough to the point she started coughing. Originally, he had done it to prolong his pleasure and her torture but each cough made her pussy spasm around his dick._

 _He could feel her hip pop as it dislocated from one of his thrusts but the cry of pain only soothed the wounds in soul. He drove into her over and over bringing himself to the point of climax, little beads of sweat speckling his brow as he came deep inside of her. An eerie calm washed over him as he pulled out of her and tugged his pants back up not bothering with the belt so they hung low on his hips._

Mallory gasped as she sat up in the bed, the memory to fresh in her mind. She slid out of the bed, careful not to wake Damon and slipped into the bathroom. She stood at the counter, her knuckles white from the grip she had on it as she tried to calm her mind. Tears streamed down her face and she hated it; hated that she had to feel every little thing as if it were shredding her heart into a million pieces. It wasn't until her fist collided with the mirror, shattering it, that Damon came in.

Aware that she was no longer alone she went to apologize for the mirror, for waking him, for even coming to see him in the first place but all that came out was a strangled cry as she sunk to a heap on the floor.

Damon wrapped his arms around her as if he was trying to keep her together, whispering into her hair, "Turn it off, Mal. Just turn it off until you can handle it." Another heart wrenching sob escaped from her. "I'll be there with you. I won't let you do something you'll regret."

"I can't," she cried into his chest. "I want to, I want to make it all go away, but I promised her, Damon. I promised Lexi I would never turn it off again."

"She didn't know about what you went through," Damon tried to reason with her and if he was being honest, he was being selfish, again. He wanted her to turn it off so that he wouldn't have to see her suffer. He had never forgiven himself for not breaking out of those restraints sooner. By the time he had it was too late. It was what made him turn of his own humanity.

"He should be dead, Damon," Mallory changed the subject, not wanting to talk about her sister anymore. "The house was on fire. We barely made it out ourselves."

 **X-X-X**

It had been three days since Damon snuck out in the middle of the night. He had gotten Mallory back to sleep and slipped out of the house in search of Enzo. To say Mallory was pissed was an understatement when she realized what Damon was doing. If he got hurt because of her she would never forgive herself. He couldn't do this alone and as much as she wanted to be there when Enzo was put down once and for all her fear kept her in the boarding house knowing that no other vampires would be able to touch her as long as she stayed.

She climbed the stairs to Stefan's room, having heard Elena leave for school. She knew Damon was going to hate her for breaking her promise but she figured in the long run of things he killed her sister so she felt it gave her a pass. She knocked on the door even though it was already open to be polite and saw Stefan look up from one of his many journals that he had been writing in.

"Hey," he greeted, setting the pen in the crease of the book to keep his place.

She sat on the edge of his bed, "Hey, I need to tell you something." She waited to make sure she had his attention before she continued. "Damon is going to hate me for telling you this but I'm scared if I don't he's never going to come back."

"What are you talking about, Mal?"

She took a deep breath and started the story. She explained how back in the fifties when he and Damon were on the outs they had been captured and tortured. She left out the exact details because even though she trusted Stefan it was just too personal. By the end she expected to be crying again but she was able to keep them at bay. "He's gone after Enzo and I wish I could help, Stef, I really do. I just…" she swallowed, the memories too fresh in her mind. "If anything happens to him…"

Stefan gave her a brief hug, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "But he found me in Chicago and I figured if anyone knew Chicago-"

Stefan's eyes filled with his own memories, "I was a different person back that."

"We all were."

 **X-X-X**

Elena paced the floor in front of the couch, "Stefan said they were on their way home. What's taking so long?"

Mallory didn't bother to answer she was just relieved that both of them were coming home. In what mental state Damon would be in when he got there was another story but he was coming home and the rest they would just figure out. They always did.

"Can I ask you something?" Elena eventually sat down on the chair, pulling her legs underneath her. When Mallory nodded she continued, "Why Damon? I mean I'm sorry but he's not exactly…" she trailed off not sure of the right word. "I just don't get it."

"I wouldn't expect you to. I see you with Stef, and you two are good for each other, but not everyone has this epic love story they are playing out. Damon accepts me, just the way I am, no excuses. How could I not do the same for him?"

" _Damon, stop," Mallory pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shrieked again trying to squirm away from him._

 _His fingers never left her side as he tortured her with tickles, "Sorry, can't hear you." He laughed along with her, not ever feeling as alive as he did in that moment. He continued his assault for a few more seconds before looming over her on the bed, caging her in with his strong arms._

" _What?" Mallory questioned, searching his face as he stared at her with an intensity that a heat pooling between her legs. He leaned closer, barely ghosting his lips against hers at first until his kisses became hungrier._

"He killed your sister and yet you're here," Elena broke her out of her memory from when she and Damon had been hot and heavy in the early nineteen hundreds.

"I loved Lexi, she was my sister, but we didn't always see eye to eye. She was my blood but Damon was the one that has always been there for me, no matter what. No matter how broken or damaged I may be, he's still there."

The brothers came through the door, Elena rushing to Stefan, embracing him in a hug while Damon smirked, "Talking about me again? What did I tell you about that, Mal? You're going to take away this bad guy image that's working so well for me."

Once again, Stefan and Elena had given them space to be able to speak freely and Mallory let out a breath she had been holding since she woke up and Damon was gone. She got off the couch and went right into his arms, needing to know that he was really right there in front of her.

"Don't scare me like that again, asshole."

He tightened the hold he had on her for a moment before pulling back just enough to be able to look into her eyes. "He's dead, Mal. He's not going to be able to hurt you anymore."

"I love you, Damon."

Still feeling the guilt of killing her sister and not being able to stop the trauma from happening in the first place, Damon simply nodded, "I know."


End file.
